Waking Him Up
by Vezulow
Summary: Justin Russo has to get up early, but he doesn't just want to leave his slumbering blonde haired boyfriend alone without telling him, but he won't get up. Justin loves him too much to just leave, so what does he do to get him up? Everyone has had trouble getting up, but with what Justin had planned, He would have no problems Waking Him Up.


Justin groaned when he felt the morning sun shine down into his face. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew he had too. He let his eyes flutter open before he realized that he had awaken with a raging boner. Waking up hard wasn't anything new for Justin. He was seventeen, after all, and he was asleep next to one of the hottest boys in Colorado, or at least he thought so. Justin was in love with the blonde hair boy he called his boyfriend. They had met at a restaurant convention several months ago. PJ for Whikki Chikki and Justin for Waverly Sub Station. Justin didn't know what drew his attention to the boy, he just knew that that was what he wanted. Justin let his hand move to the end of the sheets that he was wrapped up in, and he couldn't help but smile.

Underneath the sheets, Justin's body was left out to the open. He had fallen asleep naked, and now he was awake naked, sleeping next to the only man he truly loved. Justin never thought he was gay until he met PJ. He had always been into girls, but when he saw the way his blonde hair moved over his head, he couldn't help the way he felt. The first time he saw him, he felt his pants tighten a little, and he couldn't help but moan at the sight. He wanted PJ. At the time he didn't know if that made him gay or bi, but he wasn't really worried. He needed labels anyway. He was in love, and he had found his Mr. Right.

Justin let his sleep shaken head turn towards PJ, and he couldn't stop the look that passed over his face. Laying right beside him was the love of his life. He didn't know what he did to deserve PJ, but he was truly thankful that the boy was in his life. Justin let his eyes move over every inch of his slumbering lover, and he couldn't stop the smirk that rolled across his lips when he saw PJ's open mouth. Justin knew PJ always snored, and he thought it was the cutest thing ever to watch his boyfriend sleep with his mouth wide open. Open to whatever Justin wanted to put inside of it, but the last thing Justin pointed out was the way PJ's hair was threw around his face. He loved the fact that he wore his hair long, and it only caused him to want PJ more.

Without letting his eyes fall from PJ, Justin let his eyes see the clock that was perched against the bedside table. With him living in New York, he had to catch a flight back before his parents could catch on to where he was. He would have used his magic, but he believed in only using it when he had too. Justin let the thoughts of magic move away from his mind when he let his naked legs fall from the bed. He had to pack, and get ready. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. If he could stay with PJ, he truly would have, but his parents would get suspicious, and they would send Alex to investigate, and knowing her, the entire world would know about Justin and PJ.

Justin had to go, but he just didn't want to get up and leave. He at least wanted to tell PJ that he was leaving. He let his entire body stand on the soft carpeted floor of the room he was in, and he let his nude body walk towards PJ's sleeping body on the right side of the bed. That's the side PJ always slept on. When Justin made his way closer to PJ, he let his hands fall to the slumbering boy, and he pushed him lightly. He knew his boyfriend loved his sleep, and he knew just how bad things could get if he didn't get his sleep. When Justin didn't get a response from the first shake, he quickly shook him a little harder. Still no response

When nothing worked for Justin, he let the thought of one thing he knew that would wake his sleeping beauty up pop into his head. It had been a while sense he had done anything with PJ, and now was as good a time as any other. Justin let his lips fall to PJ's forehead, and he lightly placed a kiss to it before he let his lips fall to PJ's. He could taste the sweetness of his boyfriend, and it was driving him insane. He could feel his cock growing hard, and he knew he needed to taste PJ. He pulled his lips away from PJ's head, and he quickly dropped them down to his navel.

Justin let his tongue dip into the navel of his boyfriend, and he could hear PJ's breathing pattern change. He knew his boyfriend was waking up, but he knew what would get him up. Justin kissed PJ's navel before he quickly let his hand fall to his crotch Justin moaned when he felt the slight bulge that was growing inside of PJ's underwear. He had seen his boyfriend's cock several times, and every time he saw it, it got his heart racing. Justin let his hand slide up to the waistband of PJ's underwear, and he quickly let his hand wrap around the hardening shaft.

The black haired Russo, let his hand move up and down the shaft, and he couldn't help but moan when he felt it throb inside of his hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to taste the hard cock that he loved, and he had to have it in his mouth. Justin let his hand move to the waistband of PJ's underwear, and he quickly pulled them down, letting his thick seven inch cock into Justin's sights. PJ couldn't take it anymore. He let his eyes flutter open, and he smiled down towards his boyfriend. He looked the boy in the face, and he moaned out just what he was thinking.

"Justin, what are you doing?"

Justin quickly let his sight turn up to his boyfriend. He couldn't stop the moan that rolled past his lips when he saw the way PJ's face twist when he let his hand move around his cock. He looked him deep into his eyes, and just smiled. He didn't know what to say to his boyfriend, other than the fact that he was pleasuring him. He looked towards him, and he let his reply splutter past his lips.

"I'm just having a little fun."

PJ looked down at Justin, and he couldn't help but let out a loud and long moan. He was past pleasure, and he needed more. He knew Justin wanted more, and that's why he let his hand move to the back of Justin's head, and he pulled it upward onto his cock. He needed to feel Justin's wet mouth around his organ, and he needed the heat and pleasure. When PJ felt Justin's mouth wrap around his cock, he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. It was everything that he needed and wanted.

Justin quickly let his head move up and down the seven inch cock he loved. He let his tongue circle around each and every inch. When he felt PJ's hands on the back of his head, he closed his eyes, and he let more and more of PJ's throbbing cock into his mouth. He wanted it all. He wanted to taste each and every bit of what his lover was shoving down his throat. When PJ's removed his hands, Justin quickly let the cock fall from his mouth before kissing the head and licking it from tip to base. He let his tongue trace the throbbing vein he saw, and there was nothing to stop what he was going to do next.

Justin let the cock fall from his mouth when he tasted the precum across his tongue, and he quickly let his mouth fall to the heavy balls that were hanging below the hard cock. Justin took the right into his mouth first, and he couldn't help but suck on it a little. He then took the right nut into his mouth, and he coated it in a thin layer of his saliva. The only thing that Justin could hear coming from PJ were the moans that were escaping his mouth. He was glad that he could pleasure his lover, and he was glad that PJ was enjoying himself.

The pleasure PJ felt was just too much. The way Justin sucked on his cock and balls was enough for him to cry out. He had to release. He couldn't hold it in anymore. When PJ felt his cock touch Justin's face, he quickly gripped it, and he began to jerk furiously. He was so close, and he wanted Justin to taste his cum. When he felt his orgasm approach, he screamed out in pleasure, and there was nothing Justin could do accept for letting the cum run down his face and body. After PJ ejected all of his cum, Justin let his tongue run across the tip, and he could do nothing by moan at the taste. He closed his eyes, and he savored it. It was everything he had imagined and better.

PJ would have gotten out of bed, but he realized something was still hard. And by that, he meant Justin's hard seven and a half inch cock. PJ quickly pulled the black haired boy closer to him, and he let his hand wrap around the hard cock he loved. He let his hand move up and down, letting every inch of the soft skin press against Justin's erection. PJ could feel the precum coating his fingers, and he did his best to not let a moan pass his lips. When Justin felt PJ's thumb rub against the back of his glans, he moaned out, letting every drop of cum he had inside of his body go. The pleasure was just too much, and he needed to let the pent up cum go.

When the two were done, PJ quickly fell back into the bed. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't up either. Justin could do nothing but smile stupidly. After all of that and PJ still wasn't up. It would have been a waste of time, but it was with PJ, which meant that is was amazing. Justin stepped forward and fell onto the bed, with a single thought in his head.

"I can always wait until tomorrow."


End file.
